The Glory Hole
by Capriciously
Summary: When the G8 Summit decides to take a break, Canada goes to the bathroom to discover a glory hole. When faced with something he didn't expect, he plans to take advantage of the situation. What will he do? Glory hole kink fic! If you're not sure what it is, I have explained it inside. One-shot Canada smut.


Please don't kill me for this kink.

I saw it on Tumblr so I was like thIS NEEDS FANFICTION. Here is the link of the picture, but beware of uncensored dicks. ( post/45691247847/pornyowyn-nox-wanted-glory-hole-porn-and)

Also, so you don't have to look it up and all, a Glory Hole is basically a hole cut through a bathroom stall where men will put their genital through it on one side and on the other side, someone does what they want to it.

... Or it's a really large pipe put in lakes to like a mini Niagra falls when the water falls down it.

I'm going with the first one. LOL.

Also, I'm probably not going to do a sequel to the AsaKiku fanfic. I lost my muse for that ship... oops.

* * *

The G8 Summit meeting declared a half hour break due to Germany losing his mind because no one was getting along, arguing over how their nation's music was the best. Everyone's voice going into an uproar, minus Canada's, however no one necessarily acknowledged he was there like always. America was explaining how his music is known throughout the world, China saying how his music can not only stay at its traditional genre, but he also has today's genre, Japan trying to calm everyone down, Russia claiming that his music crushes everyone's, France and England bickering on the side, Italy trying to solve the whole debacle with the fact he was hungry, and Germany trying his best to contain his anger. Finally, his voice broke over everyone's to shut them up, and claimed they needed a thirty minute break. Everyone dispersed into different rooms of the building, some staying in the meeting room to close up the argument on their music. Canada quietly got up and made his way to the restroom. As he locked the door of the one-toilet bathroom, he turned to see all the lewd writing on the wall. For a well-kept place, this was the worst room. The writings ranged from different languages, but more particularly in English. Some were written about big cocks, others said FUCK YOU, but more importantly was a thick arrow pointing to a hole in the cement wrapped in ductape with large words reading "THE GREAT GLORY HOLE". Luckily however, toilet paper was stuffed into the hole to prevent peeping-toms.

The Canadian sighed before finally deciding to do his business. As he went to wash his hands, he noticed a movement in the corner of his toilet paper previously clogging the 'Great Glory Hole' had been popped out. Canada slowly turned the water off as he kept his eyes locked on the hole to prepare to see an eye peeking through. No luck. He skeptically walked closer and knelt down until his face was only inches away from the gap.

The last thing he was expecting was having to jerk his head away from a throbbing hard cock that thrust it's way through the Glory Hole so it wouldn't touch him.

Canada slapped a hand over his mouth to prevent himself from making a noise as his ass planted hard onto the tile of the floor as he stared at the genital in complete shock. It was big. And was already leaking in need. So, THAT'S what the glory hole was for... mon dieu.

The blond contemplated on whether or not to just leave, or knock the genital back into it's own stall or... have a little fun with it. The stranger didn't know it was Canada,and Canada didn't know the owner of this dick, so it wouldn't matter, right? The thought of trying to pull something this risky caused a rush through the bespectacled man's adrenaline. They had thirty minutes... and this was a chance of a lifetime to get some release by something other than himself...

The cock was starting to pull back, so Canada scrambled to his feet to frantically touch the organ before it was gone felt the length throb under his palm, and he almost jerked away, but it moved back into place. He wasn't sure what he was doing at this point, but he gave the cock a few pumps as his free hand moved down to touch himself. The Canadian let out a shaky sigh as soon as he was hard enough. Withdrawing from the unknown length, Matthew unbuckled his pants and removed them as well as his underwear. With one hand holding him up against the handicap bar, his mouth moistened the other one before finally working at his ass. He turned his head to muffle his noises in his arm as his fingers spread his tight ring of muscle almost like it was a procedure. After a while he had finally noticed the cock in the hole rolling around impatiently.

When he could've just sucked it to keep it there, he was too frantic to realize, so instead he turned around and impaled himself on the awaiting cock. Just as he cried out, he was pretty sure he felt the wall vibrate with the person on the other side moaning too. He rolled his hips a bit, and the erection began moving inside him. Canada struggled to keep quiet with muffling his pleasured sounds being held in the sleeve of his shirt. "Mffngh.. mmm- aahhhff..." He couldn't help but bounce back on the hard cock that slowed down it's own pace. The pleasure he felt was making him delirious. He rolled his head, dropping his hands down to his neglected cock as he continued to bounce back on the lovely long one inside him.

But suddenly... there was a knock on the bathroom door. Canada panicked and tightened himself around the cock in the wall, which caused it to only thrust harder into him. He sucked in his breath to keep from making a sound. "S-someone is in here!" He called out to the person knocking. There was a Russian apology, and then the sound of footsteps of someone walking away.

Canada sighed in relief before returning to bouncing on the intruding cock allthewhile pumping himself. The lewd sounds of his ass smacking against the wall made this all the better. His flushed lips parted into a pant as saliva trickled down the side of his mouth. He could tell by the sporadic movements on the cock pounding into him that whoever it was, was about to release. He was close too. The bathroom echoed the sounds of their perverse blind sex until it was filled with the sound of the Canadian crying out to the feeling of being hit right in the prostate and himself releasing his seed into his hand."Ngh- ahh-!" He tightened around the cock again, although this time it pulled out, and came on Canada's ass and thigh rather than inside him. He was thankful of the person for doing that, however he wasn't too happy about having to clean himself off.

The stranger's cock pulled back into it's own stall as Canada leaned against the wall to catch his breath. He checked his watch.. and it had been thirty-five minutes since the break started. He scrambled to clean the mess he made and fix himself back up. He ran out the bathroom despite his ass stinging in of course, no one noticed he was late. He sat down with a flinch as the meeting proceeded.

"You're late," Germany called out as one of the nations walked into the room. It must've been the person Canada was getting anonymously fucked by.

But when he saw who it was, the Canadian wanted to die.


End file.
